Blaze of Glory/Gallery/1
Introducing Blaze S1E1-2 Wheat field with barn.png|Here's a wheat field. Something's coming our way... S1E1-2 Blaze's debut.png|Introducing the star of the show...Blaze! S1E1-2 Blaze lands back in the wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ drive through the wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze comes out of the wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze approaching a stack of hay bales.png S1E1-2 Blaze spinning in mid-air.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands in another wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze hopping out of the second wheat field.png S1E1-2 Blaze driving toward the viewer.png S1E1-2 Blaze introduces himself to the viewer.png|Hey, I'm Blaze. S1E1-2 Blaze introduces AJ.png|And up there in my driver's seat, that's AJ. S1E1-2 He's my best friend.png|He's my best friend, and the best driver a Monster Machine like me could have! S1E1-2 Look over there.png S1E1-2 See that hill.png S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Asking the viewer if they'd like to see him jump S1E1-2 Blaze "Give me some speed!".png|"AJ, give me some speed!" S1E1-2 Blaze driving around hay bales.png S1E1-2 Blaze goes up the hill.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps into the air.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands in a pile of leaves.png S1E1-2 That was cool.png S1E1-2 What's so funny.png|Hahahahaha! Blaze, look at you! S1E1-2 Blaze has a mustache.png|You have a mustache! S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Wait 'til you see this".png S1E1-2 Blaze has crazy hair.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh again.png S1E1-2 Blaze looks like an elephant.png S1E1-2 Blaze trumpeting like an elephant.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ laugh yet again.png S1E1-2 AJ to Blaze "Just the way you are".png|"Blaze, I like you best just the way you are." (Awwww!) S1E1-2 Blaze thanks AJ.png|"Thanks, AJ." (Double awwww!) S1E1-2 Blaze wants to go faster.png S1E1-2 AJ agrees with that idea.png S1E1-2 Blaze turning around.png S1E1-2 Speed boosters pop out of Blaze's backside.png|These boosters give Blaze a really great power to go super fast. S1E1-2 AJ explains Blazing Speed.png|It's called Blazing Speed! But Blazing Speed only works if we give Blaze the power. S1E1-2 AJ gets on Blaze.png S1E1-2 Requesting Blazing Speed.png|To use Blazing Speed, we need to say "Let's Blaze!" Say it with me. S1E1-2 First Let's Blaze.png|LEEEEET’S BLAZE!!! S1E1-2 Blaze uses Blazing Speed.png|Whoo-hoo! Go, Blaze! S1E1-2 Blaze speeds past some leaves.png S1E1-2 Blaze zooming through the valley.png S1E1-2 Blaze does a trick on a hillside.png S1E1-2 Blaze zooms ahead again.png S1E1-2 Blaze flips into the air.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands back on the ground.png Welcome to Axle City S1E1-2 Blaze on a cliff.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps.png S1E1-2 Blaze lands on a dirt road.png S1E1-2 Rocks about to fall.png S1E1-2 Rocks begin falling on the road.png S1E1-2 AJ "Look out, Blaze!".png S1E1-2 Blaze sees falling rocks.png S1E1-2 Blaze dodges rocks.png S1E1-2 Blaze dodges more rocks.png S1E1-2 Blaze gets diverted down a hill.png S1E1-2 Let's go see.png S1E1-2 Blaze heads for the Monster Dome.png S1E1-2 Blaze comes up the road.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ with amazed smiles.png S1E1-2 Blaze reaches the Monster Dome.png In the Monster Dome Gabby the Mechanic S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ wander in the pits.png S1E1-2 AJ doesn't pay attention.png S1E1-2 AJ trips on Gabby's toolbox.png S1E1-2 Gabby helps pick up the tools.png S1E1-2 Gabby introduces herself.png|My name's Gabby. S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ meet Gabby for the first time.png|Hi, Gabby. I'm Blaze, and this is AJ. S1E1-2 Gabby explains.png S1E1-2 Blaze amazed "You know the racers?!".png S1E1-2 I'm a mechanic.png S1E1-2 That's cool.png S1E1-2 Would you like to meet the racers.png S1E1-2 Blaze "That would be awesome!".png S1E1-2 Follow me.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ follow Gabby.png Meeting the Monster Machines S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ following Gabby through the pits.png S1E1-2 Stripes, Starla and Darington's pits.png S1E1-2 Stripes "Tiger claws!".png|"Tiger claws!" (This is Stripes, the tiger truck.) S1E1-2 Spikes pop out of Stripes' tires.png S1E1-2 Stripes in a tree; Gabby greets him.png S1E1-2 Blaze can't believe it.png S1E1-2 Gabby heads over to Stripes.png S1E1-2 Gabby shows Stripes his spark plug.png S1E1-2 Stripes "Be right down".png S1E1-2 Stripes gets down.png S1E1-2 Gabby fits Stripes' spark plug.png S1E1-2 Stripes has to get to the race.png S1E1-2 Stripes snarls with confidence.png S1E1-2 Stripes drives away.png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear Starla for the first time.png S1E1-2 Starla twirls a lasso.png|Here’s Starla, the cowgirl truck. S1E1-2 Gabby introduces AJ and Blaze to Starla.png S1E1-2 Gabby "Show them what you can do".png S1E1-2 Starla holds her lasso up.png S1E1-2 Starla tosses her lasso to the left.png S1E1-2 Starla tosses her lasso to the right.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes Starla's lasso tricks.png S1E1-2 Starla says thanks.png S1E1-2 Starla has to get to the race.png S1E1-2 Good luck.png S1E1-2 Darington doing tricks.png|This is Darington, the stunt truck. S1E1-2 Gabby introduces Blaze and AJ to Darington.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes Darington's tricks.png S1E1-2 Darington LOVES doing tricks.png S1E1-2 Darington peeks from behind his ramp.png S1E1-2 Darington flips into the air.png S1E1-2 Darington hits the ground dazed.png S1E1-2 Darington with dizzy spinning eyes.png S1E1-2 Darington stands up.png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ, Gabby and Darington laugh.png S1E1-2 Blaze wishes Darington luck.png S1E1-2 Zeg's empty pit.png|This pit is for Zeg, the dinosaur truck. Except...where’s Zeg? S1E1-2 There's no one here.png S1E1-2 Gabby realizes.png S1E1-2 Call out to Zeg.png S1E1-2 Calling for Zeg.png S1E1-2 Zeg makes his entrance.png S1E1-2 Zeg lands before Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S1E1-2 Gabby reminds Zeg of the race.png S1E1-2 Zeg "Zeg love racing!".png S1E1-2 Zeg heads off for the race.png S1E1-2 Blaze likes the Monster Machines.png Enter Crusher/Trouble Bubbles S1E1-2 Gabby gets nervous.png|"Yeah...but there's still one racer you haven't seen yet." S1E1-2 Gabby "He's not as nice".png|"And...well...he's not as nice as the others." S1E1-2 Crusher pushing through a crowd.png|"Out of my way!" (And here we have the introduction of the meanest Monster Machine, Crusher.) S1E1-2 Crusher "Me first!".png|”Me first! Me first!” S1E1-2 Crusher showing off.png|"His name is Crusher, and he thinks he's the best racer ever." S1E1-2 Crusher sneers at the crowd.png|"That guy will do anything to win." S1E1-2 Pickle appears.png|"Uh, pardon me. Excuse me, sorry." (Here's Pickle, his follower.) S1E1-2 Pickle politely excuses himself.png|"Ha, sorry, I'm with him. Excuse me." S1E1-2 Pickle notices fallen barricade.png S1E1-2 Pickle sets up the barricade.png|"And that's Pickle. He follows Crusher everywhere." S1E1-2 Pickle pushes barricade aside.png S1E1-2 Pickle "Wait for me".png|"Wait for me, Crusher!" S1E1-2 Pickle follows behind Crusher.png S1E1-2 Crusher excited about the race.png|"Here we are, Pickle - the championship race!" To return to the Blaze of Glory episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1 Episode Galleries